


Flight

by josephina_x



Series: Dimension 46'\-D [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Gen, One Year Later, Post-Series, Post-Weirdmageddon, See You Next Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 10:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13074738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josephina_x/pseuds/josephina_x
Summary: Stanley is not an idiot. He knows when it’s best to cut-and-run, especially when it comes to evil doritos that are back from the dead.





	Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Fic: Flight  
> Fandom: Gravity Falls  
> Pairing: n/a  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Spoilers: through the end of the series, and some of the books (Journal #3)  
> Summary: Stanley is not an idiot. He knows when it’s best to cut-and-run, especially when it comes to evil doritos that are back from the dead.  
> Disclaimer: Not mine, not for profit.  
> AN: *grumbles* I am so bad at trying to write action scenes. So I don’t even try, yep.

\---

Stan didn’t wait, he grabbed the kids -- one under each arm -- and booked it.

“Soos! Save yourself!” Stan called back over his shoulder, as he tossed one, then the other, of the twins into the back seat of the Stanmobile and slammed the car door shut.

Dipper was upright and grasping for the door handle by the time Stanley had slid over the front hood and jumped into the driver’s seat. “Grunkle Stan! We can’t just-- oof!” he said, as he was bowled over by Pacifica, who had pulled open the car door and shoved herself in practically on top of him.

“He’ll be fine!” Stanley said frantically, not really believing it for a second as he started the car and hit the gas -- but what else could he do? The kids came first. Soos knew that; Soos agreed with that.

The kids yelped in the backseat as the car lurched forward, but Mabel managed to get the door closed again, as he swerved out of the parking lot.

He nearly collided with Wendy, driving Soos’ truck, and Fiddlenerd, driving his own mechanical whatever-it-was. Ford was with him, thank goodness, and it looked like Gideon and Robbie were with Corduroy.

He was panting as he hit the curve and accelerated down the road towards the center of town. Safety in numbers. Probably.

“No! We can’t just _leave_ him there!” Dipper protested again, once he was upright again. “Bill--”

“Look, Dipper, what do you want from me?” Stan shot out. “The barrier didn’t work, Ford didn’t have any of his guns on him, and my nearest bat was inside the Shack, behind the recliner!” He glanced worriedly out the windshield from side to side at the looming trees, that were starting to look a lot more creepy than usual, thinking ‘ _oh no_ ’. “The triangle still has all his powers, and he was about to crispy-fry us!”

“We could’ve--!”

“What, dogpiled him like a bunch of desperate losers?” Pacifica said for him. "I’m sure _that_ would’ve worked out well!”

“Grunkle Stan…” he heard Mabel say, sounding worried and very uncertain.

“I know, sweetie,” he said, as the sky darkened and the trees all along the roadway started to _lean in_ on them, blocking out what little sunlight was left.

He shuddered and pushed the gas pedal harder, even though it was already flat against the floor.

“No weirdness wave,” Stan muttered to himself, as he swerved around a corner and the kids all yelped again. “No weirdness wave, no weirdness wave, killer trees are fine, huge goats are scary but I can live with those, just none of those tidal waves of madness, okay?” he prayed futilely as the trees leaned in closer, and closer, _and_ \--

\--stopped leaning in so much.

The Stanleymobile shot down the road and… things started looking less scary.

“Huh?” he heard Mabel say from the backseat.

He glanced in the rearview mirror to see the kids all slowly straightening from various cowering positions, lowering their hands from over their heads and looking around, confused.

He glanced further back to look at the treeline behind him and… it no longer looked quite so scary. The sky seemed to have cleared up again, too.

Well, Stanley wasn’t about to take something like that for granted.

He kep the gas pedal to the floor and bumped, rattled, and skidded them all the way down the hill until they hit town -- _and then kept going_.

Because from the looks of things and the way the nerd’s car shot past him in the town square, Ford and Fiddlenerd were headed for McGucket Manor, and Stan wasn’t an idiot. He figured that where the nerds who knew how to actually fight Bill were going was probably the best place to be.

\--Maybe not the safest, since he figured the nerds would draw Bill’s attention soon enough, but definitely the best. After all, Fiddlenerd was more paranoid than Ford was, and he built crazy-mechanized robots for fun, so he had to have some crazy contingency-plan sci-fi weapons all up in that joint somewhere, right?

As far as he was concerned, all Stanley needed was a chance at another good right hook, if it came to that. Or, even better, a safe way out of town for him and the kids, if it didn’t have to.

\---


End file.
